


Pacifica's Journey

by Light_Darksoul



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Darksoul/pseuds/Light_Darksoul
Summary: On the day of the Pines twins leaving Gravity Falls, Pacifica Northwest decides that she had put up with enough of her parent's terrible way of treating her and other people. Pacifica runs away to discover for herself what living life free truly feels like, and if she can help others on the way well that's just a bonus. New and old Gravity Falls weirdness will always follow.





	1. PACIFICA'S CHOICE! THE START OF A NEW LIFE!

It was the morning of the fateful day that the Pines twins were leaving Gravity Falls, and Pacifica Northwest couldn't be more conflicted. Most of her felt depressed that they were leaving and guilty that she never really made it up to them for everything they did to help her and the town. Though she would never listen to this part of herself, there was a tiny part of her that still belonged to her parents and it was looking at the Pines leaving as a good thing as the creepy things in Gravity Falls may leave with them. Pacifica was disgusted when she thought that and pushed that thought to the back of her mind, the Pines were the only ones who were able to convince her to change and stand up to her parents. The most she could do is give them a real good bye from a friend.

Pacifica woke up at her normal time of five am and started picking her outfit for the day, she was gonna choose a really expensive and fashionable one, but a strange addition to her walk in closet caught her eye. Pacifica grabbed the llama sweater that Mabel had let her keep, and smiled softly at it. Pacifica grabbed a skirt that matched the sweater and went to take a quick shower. After she was done with her shower, Pacifica looked at the mirror choosing whether or not she should put on her makeup. She loved makeup and the feeling of making herself better with her own hands, but looking at her makeup today she thought of Mabel. One of the reasons she had hated Mabel when they met was Mabel just didn't care. Mabel didn't care about Pacifica's name, rank, reputation, she also didn't care about her own looks, clothes, or attitude. Pacifica hated Mabel's natural good looks and her happy go lucky outlook, or maybe it was she was jealous. Jealous that Mabel didn't have to try at all to look good, that no matter what happened nothing could tear the girl down.

Pacifica ignored her makeup and went back to her room, where two boxes laid. Pacifica smiled as she pulled out a large roll of wrapping paper and a box of crafting supplies. A while later, Pacifica had ran downstairs with the gifts, meeting her closest butler and friend, Jeeves. He bowed and gave a slight smile looking at her choice of clothes and made a teasing comment.

"Well Ms. Pacifica I must said that those clothes will give your parents a heart attack if they see you."

Pacifica put her hands together to make herself look more innocent. "Oh do you promise that?"

The two laughed and left the manor, Pacifica wasn't in the mood to put up with her parents and decided she would buy breakfast later. Pacifica watched the manor disappeared from view and remembered something checking her bag she was glad she found she had remembered it. The drive to the Mystery Shack was uneventful, but it gave Pacifica time to doubt herself as she didn't know what to say to the twins.

The car stopped and Pacifica looked at the shack, getting flashbacks of hiding there during the end of the world. Pacifica shuddered as she had been woken up by nightmares of those days, but she forced the thoughts away as the red haired daughter of the town's lumberjack came out of the building. Pacifica grabbed her bag and ran to the teen, who gave a laugh when she saw the girl.

"I thought I'd see you Northwest, but I have to say that Mabel will love seeing you in that sweater. The twins are inside if you want to see them."

Pacifica shook her head and started digging through her bag. "I am here to tell the twins goodbye, but I have something that belongs to your family."

Wendy looked confused as to what the Northwests could have that belonged to her family. Pacifica pulled out an ax from her bag and carefully passed it to Wendy, who turned it in her hands getting a feel for it. Inched on the handle was the name Archibald Corduroy. Wendy gasped as she remembered her ancestor who was said to have died in a mudslide and asked Pacifica where did she get the ax.

Pacifica looked down in shame as she explained what her family had done to Wendy's ancestor and the curse he placed on the manor. Wendy put the ax on her belt and kneed to Pacifica's height, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiling.

"Hey I want to say thank you Pacifica. It's thanks to you that my ancestor could finally get his peace and you didn't have to give this to me, you chose to because you cared. I may not be the biggest fan if your family, but you're cool in my book. Thanks ."

Wendy held a fist out and Pacifica hit it with hers, feeling that guilt ease off her mind. Pacifica was about to enter the shack when Wendy pulled out a book and told her that it was a gift to the twins from the townspeople and asked if she wanted to write her name down. Pacifica nodded pulling out a pen and wrote her signature and added a heart. Wendy looked at it and back at Pacifica with a teasing smirk.

"Ooh you added a heart huh, not getting a crush on one of them are ya?" Wendy laughed at Pacifica's light blush and opened the door for her to enter the shack, but before she went in Wendy turned serious. "Hey Pacifica, I been in enough relationships to know that if you have something to say to one of the twins you should tell them. If you don't you'll regret it, remember that."

Pacifica nodded entering the shack and walking to the kitchen where Dipper and Mabel were sitting at the table with pancakes, but the twins were holding bottles of syrup above their mouths and saying the names of their respective bottle. Pacifica giggled as Dipper hit the top of his bottle and won their contest, but he started coughing and Mabel started laughing.

"Well it's nice to see you two are keeping busy." Pacifica said sarcastically and smiled as Mabel ran over and tackled her in a hug.

"Pacifica! You came over for breakfast!"

"Oh you both can eat I still don't take handouts and besides I'm not that hungry-" Pacifica blushed in embarrassment as her stomach grumbled loudly, interrupting her. Dipper shook his head as he grabbed another plate and put one of his pancakes on it, and held the plate out to Pacifica.

"Remember this isn't a handout, it's sharing. Want some syrup?"

Pacifica took the plate and looked at the syrup. "My parents never let me have syrup at home, they said it's too sticky and will make me fat."

Mabel looked like she nearly had a heart attack as she grabbed Pacifica and poured a lot of syrup on her pancake. "Your parents actually limit your sugar!? I would die from sadness at something like that!"

Pacifica grabbed a fork and knife, eating the pancake elegantly. "It has always been like this. My parents say that a Northwest is not allowed to be fat so I'm forbidden from eating sugar really."

Dipper finished his pancake and leaned back in his chair, his frown reminded Mabel of Grunkle Stan when he talks about Gideon. "I really hate your parents Pacifica, I don't know how you could put up with that strict lifestyle. Is being the best at everything really make you more happier than someone who just decided to live? I won't ever understand it."

Pacifica didn't answer and just enjoyed the sweetness of the pancake, only looking up when both Stans entered the kitchen. "Good morning Mr. Pines and uhh Mr. Pines."

Stan grunted and Ford smiled saying good morning back. Pacifica enjoyed spending the next couple hours with the twins as Mabel taught her the basics of sewing, Dipper and her played a long game of chess ending in a draw, and they spent time with Wendy and Soos fooling around the shack. Pacifica noticed that slowly other people from town were arriving and decided that she better tell Dipper the emotions she had been feeling since the Northwest Manor incident, sadly she was forced to wait as people kept talking to him and made it difficult for her to get a private moment. Pacifica eventually met up with Wendy and Soos, talking and really enjoying their company. During their conversation Wendy brought up what she said earlier and Pacifica let it slip that she was trying, but couldn't find the right moment.

"No problem Paz, we can get you two privacy. Soos if you please." Wendy said as she whispered her plan in Soos's ear. Soos nodded picking up Pacifica and pushing his way to Dipper who was talking to Gideon Gleeful, Soos picked up Dipper saying there was a Blonde monster who needed his help. Soos shoved them both into his break room and leaving the two together in an awkward silence.

"Well that happened… Oh! I almost forgot!" Pacifica pulled out two gifts that looked like they were wrapped by a six year old. "Yeah sorry about the wrapping, it's a lot harder than it looks. You and Mabel should be thankful, I went through the trouble of wrapping those gifts and buying them."

Dipper looked at the gifts and smiled, hugging the girl and thanking her. Pacifica felt her heart flutter at the contact, but immediately felt sick when Mabel's voice was heard.

"MOM! DAD! DIPPER THEY'RE HERE!"

Dipper's smile grew and he began to leave and Pacifica knew this maybe her last chance.

"DIPPER! WAIT!" Dipper stopped and looked back at the blonde, but Pacifica felt her tongue dry up and she let out a small response. "Tell your parents I said hi…" Dipper nodded leaving Pacifica to sulk alone in the room.

Later Pacifica came out to see the twins hugging their great uncles and Dipper trading hats with Wendy, also Pacifica smiled when Wendy gave Dipper the book. Pacifica was going to go give the twins her goodbye, but her arm was grabbed and she started getting pulled away. Pacifica panicked when she looked back to see her parents pulling her towards the back of the shack where their limo was waiting.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! What do you believe you are doing in this run down commoner's hole. Are you trying to drag the Northwest name through the mud?!" Pacifica was going to argue with her father, when her mother also started.

"What trash are you wearing?! You are not wearing your makeup, your hands are covered in filth, and is that syrup on you!?" Pacifica looked at herself and glared at her mother for insulting Mabel's hard work.

"It's about time those Pines leave, it is their fault that you became this way. Maybe with them gone you will learn manners again ungrateful girl."

"Shut up! It's thanks to those Pines that you are even alive right now! You're just mad that they had the guts to stand up to you, and that they could convince others to listen to them without needing money! The Pines twins made me a better person because they showed me I don't have to be like you!"

The next thing Pacifica knew was she was on the ground with a stinging pain on her cheek. Never before had her parents hit her and now Pacifica would not give them the enjoyment of seeing her cry.

"I have had enough of this filthy attitude! We will ship you off to an all girls school in Germany that expertise in children like you! Maybe it will beat out all that insolence."

Pacifica grabbed a handful of mud and threw it right at her parents, running back to the crowd of people just as the car was leaving. Pacifica could only stare in sadness as the twins disappeared over a nearby hill. Pacifica wiped her eyes as she was grabbed and pulled into the Mystery Shack. Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Ford were there giving her a sympathetic expressions. Wendy wiped the girl's eyes and gave a smile.

"Hey Paz, Soos and I saw what happened and told Mr. Pines and his brother. Mr. Pines has experience with something like what you're going through and we want to help you get away from your parents. I know running away is a big deal, but seeing her they treat you. We think it will help you grow. We don't have money but we do have experience."

Pacifica looked around at them all and teared up crying softly, saying thank you over and over again. Wendy and Soos hugged her while Stan and Ford gave a smile.

"Okay kid if you are expecting to skip town, you need clothes, protection supplies, and money." Stan said and Pacifica nodded, pulling her phone out and calling Jeeves. She told him her plan and he understood saying that he thought she would do it someday, he said he would prepare a pack for her and full it with essentials. Pacifica thanked him and went over with the others on where to begin heading, and an hour later Jeeves appeared and handed over a large pink backpack.

"That bag has clothes, snacks, a compass, a map, a solar powered GPS, and I packed all your month's allowance so that can keep you going for a year. Please be safe Ms. Pacifica and I hope you find what you are looking for."

Pacifica hugged Jeeves and thanked him for everything he had done for her, Jeeves left and Pacifica turned back to everyone and they had all gotten a gift to help her on her way. Stan walked up and tossed her small gold brass knuckles saying they were for Mabel, but the girl was okay with her grappling hook. Soos walked up and handed Pacifica his lucky screwdriver and said that it helped him when he was in trouble so maybe it can help her. Ford gave her a thick book with a number 4 on it, saying that since weirdmageddon more monsters and weirdness has escaped pass Gravity Falls and the book may help her. Wendy was last as she handed over a phone with all their numbers in it saying that her parents couldn't trace it, and before Pacifica left Wendy put Dipper's hat on her head.

"Better keep that hat safe, maybe you will be able to give him it back on your journey."

"Thanks Wendy, for everything."

Wendy nodded as Pacifica smiled and walked along the road that the Pines twins left on.


	2. PACIFICA'S FIRST TEST! RETURN WHAT IS LOST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N - I wanted to say a thank you to everyone who has read my story. I have two other fanfiction on different topics and I'm working on an original book so these chapters may come at unusual times. Thanks for reading and here is chapter 2!)
> 
> (B/N - YOUR FRIEND BILL HERE! SINCE I'M EXTREMELY BORED I DECIDED TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU ALL, SO I WILL LEAVE GOOD OLD CIPHERS IN EVERY CHAPTER TILL MY VICTORY! HERE IS AN EASY ONE! TILD HGILMT OOZNZ, IMOB GSVM XZM R DRM!)

Pacifica was so tired when the sounds of something in the distance started to pull her for her sleep.

"Ugh shut up! People are trying to sleep here!"

The only response Pacifica received was the sound of screaming and that woke her instantly, and she wished she didn't. This was Gravity Falls, the little town was burning and all the monsters and demons were scattered around dead. Pacifica turned from the sight and tried to run to find Dipper and the others, but she immediately froze when a sinister laugh echoed from behind her. Pacifica fearfully turned back to see Bill Cipher staring at the town and laughing happily, he then faced the blonde.

"Ahh Llama this is how things should have gone, but I was so stupid that I let you all go. This time I will do things right and if you know what is good for you, you should just run."

"If you are the real Bill Cipher, Dipper and the Pines will beat you again! You lost once and you'll lose again!"

"This time I will have something they don't expect, I'll have you! Besides there are worst things in the universe than me, but for now you'll do well." Bill smiled and pointed behind Pacifica and when she looked behind her there were souvenirs of the other members of the zodiac circle. Pacifica stared in shock at the pine tree hat, shooting star sweater, Stan's hat, Soos's shirt, Wendy's ax, Ford's glasses, Robbie's heart jacket, and more. All the items were splattered in blood and looking down, Pacifica saw her hands were drenched in the crimson liquid. Bill was right behind her as she fell to her knees. "I must be going I am getting too weak. I'll be rooting for ya Llama, let's see how far you can fall. Wake up!" Bill laughed and snapped his fingers as Pacifica was pushed out of her dream.

Pacifica woke with a scream and slowly forced herself to calm down and get her bearings. She had been sleeping under a bridge because she didn't find a motel, Pacifica sighed looking at the barely rising sun. she grabbed her bag and while she started walking, she pondered the dream and if it was real.

Was that really Bill Cipher? Dipper and Mabel wouldn't have left if they thought Bill was alive so it must have been a dream, right? Even if it was the real Bill why would he come to me instead of going after Mr. Pines or the twins? What was that about using me? Ugh that stupid triangle is driving me crazy even when he's dead! I'll read the journal for a while, maybe I'll learn something new.

Pacifica pulled out the journal and a granola bar, eating and reading Pacifica walked as she had for the last four days. Pacifica was sure to not give her name out too casually as her parents were all over radios and tv saying how much they missed their princess, but Pacifica knew better. The reason they were worried was the longer she was missing, the longer people would investigate and question her parents. Reading the journal Pacifica could see someone as nerdy as Dipper getting obsessed in it, but most of this were things that Pacifica had to see to believe. Unicorns, Weremaids, Magic spells, Aliens and other weird stuff. It seemed as the first part of the journal, which had been journal 1, was focused on theories and ideas on the weirdness and paranormal. The second third, journal 2, was focused on magic and special items. Lastly the third part, journal 3, was filled with info on monsters and Bill Cipher. Pacifica loved this part of the book the most as Dipper's handwriting was everywhere on it, and it even had his real name in it.

"Mason Pines. Well I wonder why he doesn't use that name it's cute. I guess their parents really liked the twins thing, Mabel, Mason." Pacifica was nearing a small town, more of a village really, that stood besides a creek that Pacifica had read that the creek has the cleanest water anywhere! Pacifica ran up to the town just as a teenage boy came out of one of the nearest houses. Pacifica smiled at him and asked if she was in Pellimaa and the boy gave a kind smile nodding.

"Yeah this is it sorry but you town on a low month. The creek that has run for over five hundred years had suddenly dried up, and if we can't get that water the town will have to move location. The families that lived here have been on this land since for generations, even my parents are thinking of packing."

Pacifica looked around at the ancient looking buildings and families that were scattered around. The children were playing happily, but the parents were looking at their crops and at the empty creek, beaten expressions on their faces. Pacifica looked at the boy and grabbed his arm.

"Have you all checked the origin of the creek? Have you all traveled upstream?!"

The boy frowned at her and nodded. "Of course we sent five villagers and they never came back, since then we didn't want to lose anymore. Are you by yourself?"

Pacifica ignored his question and continued with her idea. "Okay guy how about if we travel up stream and get not only your water back, but also your people."

The boy took his arm and crossed them. "We? No offense G.I. Jane but I'm seventeen and you're what eleven?"

"Twelve. Come on look around at the people around you, they deserve a chance don't they?"

The boy sighed and held his hand out. "My name is Parry and I known these people all my life and they do deserve a chance. Fine let's go I have a dagger so that should keep us safe, and I better not die because of you blonde. Mom! Dad! I'm going to take care of uhh hey kid what's your name?" Pacifica was about to answer. But thought of her parents looking for her and said Paz. Parry shrugged and yelled to his parents again. "I'm going with Paz and will be back here later! Don't hold up for me! Let's get going."

The two walked up the dried creek in silence, getting bored Pacifica pulled out the journal and caught Parry's attention.

"What's that? Looks like some imaginary monster book."

"This is a journal and all these monsters are supposed to be real. I only met a few but that is enough for me."

Parry stared at her in disbelief. "You honestly think I believe you met monsters?"

Pacifica shrugged, "It's your choice to believe not mine. I met these Lilliputtians that are little men in golf courses, I met a category ten ghost, and i met some demon from a different world." Pacifica showed Parry the pictures and told him the stories of the creature, without letting it known who she really was. The two talked when suddenly Parry shushed her.

"Wait I hear something." Parry kneed and after a moment he started to run, causing Pacifica to rush after him. She couldn't hear anything, but it may have been that Parry knew what to listen for. Parry grabbed Pacifica and hid behind a tree, in front of them was a huge castle made of logs and sticks and at the entrance were two beavers. "What the hell? There's no way they could have made something like this, and I think the castle is blocking our water!"

Parry stood up and ignoring Pacifica's warnings stepped to the beavers and lightly pushed them away with his feet. Pacifica was reading over her journal, thinking she had seen something like this before. Pacifica found the page she wanted and ran to Parry who had kicked open the door, and looked around inside.

Inside there were the lost villagers stuck in mud casings and Parry started to hit them, trying to free them.

"Parry! Wait! Something is coming! We have to go now before-" A huge roar echoed throughout the castle and a huge rumbling kept happening and growing stronger. "Oh no." An enormous beaver appeared with a crown on it's head, sharp teeth, and red beady eyes.

"P-Paz what is that thing?" Parry and Pacifica took some steps back as the beaver looked down and started chasing them.

"I-it's a Afanc! A huge beaver that builds castles and usually causes floods! This one must have built it's castle on your creek because of the pure water!" Parry dodged when the beaver attacked him with it's teeth.

"How do we beat it!? This thing is getting way too close! Stop it!"

Pacifica scanned the journal and found something, "Okay! There is a way to tear down the castle! There is always a stick poking out awkwardly and if we pull it out the castle will start falling, look around for a stick weirdly poking out!" Parry was distracting the creature by running around and dodging it's attacks while Pacifica was looking around checking every place she could think of. "If I was gonna hide something so important, I would...hide it in plain sight!" Pacifica looked up above a huge throne and saw a wooden figure of the Afanc, but the nose was wrong. "Got ya! Parry keep him distracted a little longer!"

"No problem! Here take it and climb!" Parry said as he threw her his dagger and kept dodging and moving the statues slowly to the exit. Pacifica carefully took the dagger and started to climb the wall. Pacifica grunted as splinters kept happening to her as she relied more on the wall and her strength was quickly running out, Parry tripped and was hit by the Afanc's tail. Pacifica pushed herself to climb faster and she finally grabbed the statue's nose, but she grew dizzy as a craving into the statue's forehead looked like Bill Cipher. "Hurry hurry Llama your friend won't last much longer!"

"PAZ Please! Hurry!"

Pacifica shook the craving and voice out of her mind and pulled the stick with all her might, causing the Afanc turned and roared as it saw her. The creature slammed into the wall to get her down, but managed to unplug the stick and Pacifica screamed as she fell and closed her eyes waiting for the pain. None came as she fell into Parry's arms, "Are you crazy!? We have to go the whole place is coming down!" Parry put her down and started to head for the door, but Pacifica grabbed his shirt and pointed at the Afrac that was pinned under a log. Parry stared at it as it struggled and yelled out for help, so he sighed and ran to the creature and started to pull the log off it. Pacifica started pulling also and after a combined effort they finally got it to move, and the grabbed both by their shirts and ran to the exit as the castle fell.

Outside the water began to push the logs away and flow normally again. Pacifica and Parry were standing next to the mud castings of the villagers and the Afrac. Both the children looked up at the Afrac as it bowed and dropped it's crown, before running back into the woods. Pacifica looked at the crown half her size and smiled at Parry's shocked expression.

"What are you waiting for? You got the water back, got out the villagers, and you now have a crown that can pay for everyone in your village!"

Parry looked at Pacifica and rubbed his head, "Well you did take down the castle and your journal did save us in there. You aren't gonna take half the crown?"

Pacifica shook her head laughing, "Money isn't a huge priority for me. Let's get all this back to your place."

It took the rest of the day, but they successfully got back and after a scolding from Parry's parents they showed the village the crown and villagers. The town celebrated all night with food, music, and games for Pacifica and Parry. Of course no one believed their story and the villagers who were caught forgot the creature, but maybe that was for the best. Pacifica spent the night in the local hotel, free of charge, and first thing in the morning began to leave. Parry was already up and smiled at her.

"Glad I was able to catch you. I wanted to say thanks for everything and that was pretty cool for a twelve year old, and I know it's irresponsible to do this but here." Parry tossed over his knife, safely inside a stealth. "It may help you, Ms. Northwest."

Pacifica cursed as she put the knife away. "How long did you know?"

Parry chuckled putting his arms behind his head. 'Right away. We aren't crazy people, we know when one of the richest girls in the world are missing. You may need a new look if you want to stay hidden, i promise we won't tell no one anything."

Pacifica hugged Parry and thanked him, before walking away to her next destination.


End file.
